battle scars
by dianapizitz1
Summary: The title doesn't fit at all, has abuse, violence, and might have sex...in later bits.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my fanfiction with Key west, America, and Russia...Mostly Russia and Key West.**

Diana (key west): I walked into the room of friends, I had a fresh set of bruises and cuts from my dad, Alfred, I knew that Ivan, Matthew, and Antonio would want an explanation. Arthur, who knew what happened just shook his head. "what happened to you, Diana?" Ivan asked, I didn't know how to awnser, I mean I deserved it. He hates Ivan, and Ivan hugged me anyway, Alfred saw, so he hit me and used his pocket knife on me. I should have been good and hated Ivan, but I don't, so I guess I deserve this. Antonio and Ivan don't know that he hits me or cuts my arms, I want to tell them, but its my fault. I shouldn't have cried either, it's all my fault. So now for my answer "I…..I sorta fell and you know how clumsy I am"

Ivan QJQ: He didn't think that was the reason. He looked at her concern shining in his eyes. 'I know falling won't make those cuts..' he thought. "Can you please tell me the truth?" he asked not looking at her.

Diana (key west): "t...that is the truth." I hate that I can't ever tell him, someday I will but not today, I don't want him getting hurt like I do.

Ivan QJQ: He sighed not believing her, but went with the flow. "As long as you are okay." he said walking away.

Diana (key west): I nodded then head to my seat as Alfred walked in "the hero is here!" I couldn't help but start to shake. He calls himself the hero yet he beats me almost daily.

Ivan QJQ: He looked at Alfred angrily. Hating the sound of his voice, the way he looked and acted. 'He's probably the reason she is sad..' he thought staying in the room secretly to see if he'd do something. She was shaking. That must mean something.

Diana (key west): why was he staying there! he must have noticed the blood where I sit or that every now and the america's shirts have red 'ketchup' stains on them, it makes sense so no one looks twice. "Diana come on there is something I would like to show you. outside." Alfred alway would say stuff like that to make me leave if he got mad, looks like not even Ivan can stop him "y...yes sir."

Ivan QJQ: He got up behind them looking through the cracked door..waiting to see if something were to happen to her. He pulled out his pipe skillfully, watching Alfred carefully. He stared at them waiting. He wanted to burst through the door then, just to hit Alfred so hard he wouldn't get up. He hated his guts.

Diana (key west): He raised his hand and brought it down hard on her right cheek. "Bitch what did you tell him" he demanded. " N...Nothing dad, I promise." I said trying hard to hold back tears, more tears ment more pain. This time pulling out his pocket knife, " Diana, we have ways to get the truth out of people." he said as he slashed her across the face, "I want the truth. Now unless you would like another scar? Or would you?"

Ivan QJQ: He stood up quickly bashing through the door "I knew It!, She didn't tell me!" he yelled bringing the pipe down, hard onto his head. "She didn't she was too sacred but I wasn't stupid!" he screamed at him smashing his pipe down harder. Repetitively hitting his head. He shoved him on the ground and kicked him.

Diana (key west): "N...no! p...please don't hurt him!" I begged, because if he got hurt he would take it out on me. I spoke up to late though, he was already knocked out on the ground, that one thing made sure he would kill me later.

Ivan QJQ: He panted he looked at her seeing her scared face 'Did I do something wrong? He was hurting her! was I just supposed to let him?' he asked himself. He looked back at her, concerned. He put a finger on her cheek looking at the scratch. "Why does he do this?"

Diana (key west): "H...He gets mad or hurt and instead of fighting he takes it out on the one no one cares about, me. It doesn't matter now, w...when he wakes up, he is going to k...kill me." I started to cry harder, he must think I like the pain, the way I never spoke up. He won't care later though, no one will come to my funeral, and more than that according to him, I will go to hell when I die because of my evilness. Now, I'm just going to die, and no one will even care.

Ivan QJQ: He sat there for a second, He stood up. A lot more taller her, He picked her up gently "I won't let him, I will protect you.." he said walking out of the room "He is no hero..." he muttered to himself. He looked down at her face, frightened and full of tears. "Can I see a smile?' he asked. " I bet you are very pretty.." he noted.

Diana (key west): "Y...Yes s...sir" I said still terrified and nervous I put on my best smile, I was missing teeth even though I was 18, I had electric blue eyes and black hair, I don't know what he even ment by pretty. I avoided everyone and everyone ignored me. except him. He always noticed when I was late, when I had a new cut or bruise, or even when I was too scared to look up at him.

Ivan QJQ: He smiled "You don't have to call me 'sir'" he said getting to his house and putting a bandage on her new cut. Now he knew where she got them, the cuts and bruises. He looked away asking this question "Would you like to stay here for a while? So the dirtbag America won't hurt you?" he sighed asking hoping she'd say 'yes' because he wanted protect her. He wanted for her to be safe.

Diana (Key West): "I...I don't want to get you hurt, when he wakes up, he will come after me and kill anyone who gets in his way. I...I don't want you to get hurt." I love Ivan, but He will get killed, same with anyone else who gets in his way, and every time he gets hurt on the way here is one more time I'll get sent to the hospital, or won't be able to even wake up.

Ivan QJQ: He chuckled "'Him' hurt me?'' he asked looking at her "He can't do that. I'll kill him before he can get close to me " He chuckled at his thought "Because he shows his face again I'll personally make sure no one will EVER recognize him again.." he said his aura spreading like wildfire, as a creepy grin came onto his face.

Diana (key west): My eyes widened, when Ivan wanted to be he scared the crap out of me. I suddenly went pale trying to not have a panic attack, the only times he did that was when someone was about to die, and I was the only one here.

Ivan QJQ: He smiled his aura instantly stopping. "So what do you say, Stay here or get hurt again by 'Him'? 'he asked putting her down.

Diana (key west): "I...I'll stay here." I was slightly confused, I thought I had made him mad and he was going to beat me like Alfred did. Honestly none of the soviets scare me, none, the Baltics are nice to me, and Belarus never has hurt me. Yet. Yet, I am such a wimp as to be scared of America, no wonder I hate myself.

Ivan QJQ: He smiled standing up "Are you hungry little one?" he asked with the gentlest smile yet.

Diana (key west): "Y...yes sir." I always refer to men as sir and women as mam'. Alfred would whip me if I didn't. I never want to see him, but someday I have to go home.

Ivan QJQ: "Again, sunflower You don't have to call me that..'' he smiled and went to the kitchen.

Diana (key west): "S...Sorry si, Ivan." Good lord, I hate how much he ruined me. If I mess up one more time, he will probably kick me out, Alfred would make me starve for a whole 2 weeks if I asked for food, took food, or even messed up and ate a small burnt piece of a French fry out of the trash. He hated me, but he wouldn't let me be free to be my nation, my coming of age was last week, but no one would know Alfred made everyone think I was 11. Now I'm starting to wonder, is that why he is being so nice to me, he knows I turned 18?

Ivan QJQ: He started to cook something for her. He finished and gave her a bigger plate full noticing how skinny she was.

Diana (key west): "I...Its ok, I won't eat much." My stomach is the size of a golf ball thanks to the amount of food he gives me, I have no idea how much he thinks I can eat? "Hey Ivan?"

Ivan QJQ: "Da?' he smiled sitting down, looking at her willing to listen to whatever she needs to say.

Diana (key west): "D...Do you know how old I am?"

Ivan QJQ: He thinks for a second "If I'm not being mistaken I believe you are 18.." he said "I keep your birthday on a calendar." he noted.

Diana (key west): Blushing I ask the next question "I...Is that why you are so kind to me?"

Ivan QJQ: He shook his head "I know how Alfred treats you. That is why..no one should be treated that way.." he told her.

Diana (key west): I nodded then flinched, preparing for being hit.

Ivan QJQ: He looked at her softly "You are safe here.." he told her gently hoping she'd just calm down, he'd never hurt her.

Diana (key west): I let my guard down for a little or at least long enough to realize that Ivan won't hurt me, but if Alfred wants to, he will come and rip me limb from limb, but for now I am safe. "I...Ivan, I'm sorry if I annoy you."

Ivan QJQ: "You don't annoy me at all, sunflower.." he smiled "You can eat the food if you want. you don't have to eat it all as long as you have something to eat I'll be happy"

Diana (key west): I eat about three bites then I'm full. Something tells me that he will think I am lieing again, but honestly, I'm not, remember golf ball.

Ivan QJQ: He smiled unaware he started eating his food.

Diana (key west): I unaware of what to do next I thought of random stuff, what death feels like, who would miss me if I die, and what Ivan would want in return for his kindness. most people would want my land or body, but something tells me he wants something slightly different.

Ivan QJQ: He watched her wondering what she was thinking about. "Hey, sunflower..would you like dessert?" he asked taking their dishes to the sink.

Diana (key west): "I...I can't eat anymore."

Ivan QJQ: "That's okay , da you don't have to " he smiled


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot happened before this, but while I was writeing...My computer deleted it all. so this is what was left about a day passed, so here you go.**

**Key West: We don't own hetalia.**

Ivan QJQ: He sighed knowing there was something on her mind "What wrong you seem to be thinking of something.." he asked

diana (key west): *blushes hard* uhh... n..nothing

Ivan QJQ: "Hm?" he tilts her head at her blush "What is it, you can tell me right?"

diana (key west): *thinking: not with out you thinking I'm a slut* I...its sorta

diana (key west): hard to say

Ivan QJQ: "It's okay..tell me. when you are ready" he smiled looking at her for he reply to his question.

diana (key west): promiss you won't thinking of me difrently?

Ivan QJQ: "Why would I do that?" he tilts his head. "I promis anyway."

diana (key west): w...will you uh... sleep with me *almost a whisper*

diana (key west): *feels like a slut and looks down blushing*

diana (key west): s...sorry for asking

Ivan QJQ: He pauses and bends down next to her getting next to her ear "Become one with Russia, da?" he asked a whisper in her ear.

diana (key west): d..da

Ivan QJQ: He smiled blushing hardly he nods and stands up.

diana (key west): r...really?

diana (key west): *stands up next to Ivan*

Ivan QJQ: "Da." he said smiling.

Ivan QJQ: He got to his room and leaned down to kiss her.

diana (key west): *blushes hard* *kisses back*

Ivan QJQ: He smiled and gently pushed her on the bed.

diana (key west): *lays back completly at his mercy and completly ok with that*

Ivan QJQ: He closed his eyes gently, he put a hand on her waist.

diana (key west): *blushes darker*

Ivan QJQ: He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, trying not to be sudden.

diana (key west): *gladly lets him deepen the kiss*

Ivan QJQ: He slides his hand up her waist.

diana (key west): *whimpers*

Ivan QJQ: He pulls back "Is there something wrong.." he asked concerned. he didn't want to feel bad for doing this.

diana (key west): *blushes* n...no it feels good

Ivan QJQ: He nods and plants gentle kisses down her neck.

diana (key west): *quietly moans*

Ivan QJQ: He goes back to her mouth before sliding his hand up her shirt.

diana (key west): *takes breath away slightly*

Ivan QJQ: he reaches behind her back gently running his hand up it before unclipping her bra.

diana (key west): *blushes and kisses him gently*

Ivan QJQ: He pulled her bra off tossing it away.

diana (key west): *starts getting a tad nervous, but hides it with a kiss**

Ivan QJQ: He was a little surprised but melted into it. He then tugged at her bottoms.

diana (key west): *took off her own pants*

Ivan QJQ: He kissed her a little more fiercely and took off his coat and shirt revealing his toned chest.

diana (key west): *gasped quietly and kissed him back*

diana (key west): *tries to take off his pants*

Ivan QJQ: He smiled breaking the kiss and taking them off showing his Russian flag boxers.

diana (key west): *smiles a little shyly*

Ivan QJQ: he then slipped off her shirt.

diana (key west): *blushes and tries to discretly cover her scomach(she thinks she is fat)*

Ivan QJQ: He blinks at her "What are you doing, sunflower?"he smiled "You are pretty..now can I see?"

diana (key west): y...yes *moves hands*

Ivan QJQ: He smiled "See? you shouldn't hide~" he said soothingly, before kissing her neck again.

diana (key west): *almost silently moans*

Ivan QJQ: he kisses down her collarbone and gives her panties a little tug as if he was asking.

diana (key west): *nods*

Ivan QJQ: He tugged them down.

Diana (key west): *gets slightly nervous then it changes to anticipation*

Ivan QJQ: He then slowly took his boxers off.

Diana (key west): *blushes...badly*

Ivan QJQ: He breaths in her ear "Are you ready, da?" he asked his russian accent thick.

Diana (key west): d...da

Ivan QJQ: He slipped in slowly.

Ivan QJQ: He kept thrusting, this time a little quicker.

Diana (key west): *moaning softley*

Ivan QJQ: After a while he kept going faster. "

Diana (key west): *neearly in tears, moaning loudly*

Ivan QJQ: He looks at her "S..so...tight" he said in between moans. He came at the final thrust and panted.

Diana (key west): *climxed and lay there panting*

Ivan QJQ: He panted and put his mouth next to her ear whispering " Я тебя люблю" he said before laying next to her.

Diana (key west): I love you to

Ivan QJQ: He sighed his breathing going back to normal. He decided to get up he put his clothes back on and handed her's to her.

Diana (key west): *nods and gets dressed* t..thank you *blushing badly*

Ivan QJQ: He nods "Da." he said blushing as well. 'I hope Belarus won't come here anytime soon..' the thought to himself.

Diana (key west): *if belaruse finds out she will kill me*

Ivan QJQ: He shuddered before sitting down on the bed.

Diana (key west): *sits next to him still blushing*

Ivan QJQ: He looks at her as if nothing had happend.

Diana (key west): *sees that he is acting like nothing happened, thinking: I guess it meant nothing and I'm just another girl*

Ivan QJQ: He smiled and hugged her. He looked at her face seeing she was thinking about something again "What's wrong sunflower?'' he asked getting slightly concerend.

Diana (key west): n..nothing, just nothing *smiles*

Ivan QJQ: He lifts her chin "What's wrong?" he asked making her look into his eyes.

Diana (key west): a..am I just another girl?

Ivan QJQ: He looked slightly hurt "Why would you ask that?" he asked "Nyet at all.." he told her.

Diana (key west): y...you just seem like it was nothing, didn't matter...

Ivan QJQ: "I didn't mean to." He said sighing "I'm just like that..sorry I didn't want to make you feel unimportant because you are very important to me.." he told her kissing her lightly them pulling away.

Diana (key west): *feels bad* w...what do you want to do now?

Ivan QJQ: He shrugged "I don't know.." he said laying down not really knowing.

Diana (key west): *lays down next to him and kisses him lightly*

Ivan QJQ: He sat there for a second before kissing her and putting a gentle hand on her cheek.

Diana (key west): I...I love you Ivan

Ivan QJQ: He smiled "Я тебя люблю " he sat back up.

Diana (key west): *feels bad* w...what do you want to do now?

Ivan QJQ: He shrugged "I don't know.." he said laying down not really knowing.

Diana (key west): *lays down next to him and kisses him lightly*

Ivan QJQ: He sat there for a second before kissing her and putting a gentle hand on her cheek.

Diana (key west): I...I love you Ivan

Ivan QJQ: He smiled "Я тебя люблю " he sat back up.

Diana (key west): hey Ivan?

Ivan QJQ: "Da?"

Diana (key west): *thinking:d...did he wear a condom?!*

Diana (key west): h... how do I ask this

Diana (key west): I..Ivan, d..did you um...*blushing really bad* w…wear a condom?

Ivan QJQ: He paused before answering, he realized this and blushed."...n yet.."he said not looking at her.

Diana (key west): *goes pale*

Ivan QJQ: He looked at her and froze "Sorry.."that was the only thing he could have think of.

Diana (key west): i...its ok, just promiss, i..if you did get me pregnate, *takes a deep breath*you... you won't leave

Ivan QJQ: "Nyet, wouldn't leave." he told her sincerly.

Diana (key west): o...ok *takes a ragged breath* I...I need to go get something really quickly *jogs to nearist store*

Ivan QJQ: He gets up at her sudden action.

Diana (key west): I need to get *blushes* a ...a pregnency test...

Diana (key west): *as quickly as she left she came back* I...I'm back!

Ivan QJQ: He looked at her.

Diana (key west): s...sorry for leaving

Ivan QJQ: "It's fine." he said

Diana (key west): one moment *goes to the bathroom nearst her room and uses the test strip*

Diana (key west): *sees result and starts to cry* shit

Ivan QJQ: He knocks on the door.

Diana (key west): y...yes *still crying*

Ivan QJQ: "Are you okay?" he asked through the door.

Diana (key west): i...i...its positive

Ivan QJQ: "дерьмо..." hoping she isn't mad.

Diana (key west): *starts to cry thinking: w...what if everyone hates me for this, and Ivan doesn't want him/her. or worse they grow up thinking they are a mistake*

**-Yes I know about the mispellings and gramataical errors, I don't care.**


End file.
